As a banknote depositing and dispensing machine used in an automatic cash transaction apparatus such as an ATM (automatic teller machine) installed in a financial institution and the like, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-171451 and the like is known in the art. In the conventional banknote depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-171451 and the like, the banknotes inserted by a customer from a money deposition/dispensing port are fed one by one inside a body of the machine, and recognition of a denomination, authenticity, and the like of the banknote is performed in a banknote recognition unit. Moreover, the banknotes whose denomination and authenticity are confirmed are stored in an escrow unit, and, on the other hand, the banknotes that cannot be deposited are returned to the user. Then, after the transaction is established, the banknotes stored in the escrow unit are fed from the escrow unit and are stored in banknote storing and feeding units according to the denomination of the banknote. In such a banknote depositing and dispensing machine, a tape-type device is used as the escrow unit. In the tape-type device, one end of a belt-shaped tape is connected to an outer peripheral surface of a drum, and banknotes are wound one by one on the drum along with the tape.
In the conventional banknote depositing and dispensing machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-171451 and the like, when the banknote inserted by the customer in the money deposition/dispensing port is in a bad condition and an edge of the banknote wound on the drum along with the belt-shaped tape in the escrow unit is cut, when feeding such a banknote from the drum, the banknote before being released from the tape may get folded at the cut portion and may sandwich the belt-shaped tape from both sides. When this happens, at an exit of the escrow unit, the part of the banknote that is folded inside and sandwiches the tape may be caught between the tape and a guiding roller, and the banknote may get torn at the cut part or an orientation of the banknote may change greatly. When this happens, that banknote is stuck at the exit of the escrow unit, and the banknote depositing and dispensing machine may stop.